Na Noite de Chuva
by Schakal
Summary: Depois de muito trabalho... Enfim um descanso... Mas Shun pressente algo estranho, em uma noite onde a chuva não cessava... Complemento de Noite de Chuva... Yaoi


**Na Noite de Chuva**

Ao fechar o livro e levantando-se do sofá em que se encontrava deitado Hyoga mais uma vez olha pela enorme janela, avistando que a incessante chuva ainda continuava a castiga-los. Sorte deles que se encontravam em um lugar aconchegante e tranqüilo para se abrigarem da chuva, não era de menos, depois de tudo o que sofreram com a batalha das 12 casas.

Por um instante o corpo todo de Hyoga se arrepiou, ao sentir algo estranho ali por perto, ficou apreensivo com o sentimento, e no mesmo instante algo passou por sua cabeça...

Shun, você está ai? – olhou tudo ao redor ao terminar a pergunta. Vendo que não obteve resposta, ficou meio tenso não sabia onde Shun havia se enfiado, e estava muito a fim de ficar juntinho com seu amado, ainda mais depois daquela coisa ruim que havia percorrido seu corpo, o tempo estava horrível lá fora ainda, a melhor coisa a se fazer é ficar ao lado de quem se ama, e tentar esquecer o passado e os maus presságios...

Após andar e vasculhar todo o quarto sem obter sucesso em sua busca começou a ficar preocupado, não sabia onde seu amado se encontrava, mas receava pelo pior, e totalmente tenso e preocupado, resolveu sentar-se mais uma vez no sofá, já que estavam tremendamente proibidos de andarem pelos corredores do templo em meio à noite, a única coisa que tinha a se fazer era sentar, e esperar...

Shun fora tomar um banho quente, já que seu amado estava lendo mais um de seus livros e não estava afim de atrapalha-lo, pois Hyoga parecia tão concentrado no que fazia, a melhor coisa a se fazer era deixa-lo com seu livro.

Graças a Zeus tudo está em ordem – dizia Shun enquanto se despia para seu banho – não agüentava mais a distancia em que eu tinha que me manter de Hyoga, para que ninguém viesse a descobrir, pois não queria estragar nada entre a gente...

Ligando o chuveiro, aos poucos Shun foi penetrando na água quente, molhando todo seu corpo, que ainda se encontrava marcado por causa da batalha ganha ainda há pouco tempo.

Sua mente ficou completamente tomada pelas lembranças da batalha, o medo que sentira ao pensar que havia perdido Hyoga... Realmente seria capaz de dar-se inteiro, para que o amado voltasse a vida, queria-o vivo, mesmo que para isso fosse necessário morrer, e sem receio havia aquecido Hyoga com todo seu cosmo, carinho e amor...

Mergulhado ainda nas recordações, tão boas quanto más, sentiu algo diferente, assim Shun de prontidão desliga o chuveiro e mais que depressa coloca a roupa e sai para averiguar o que estava acontecendo. Por causa do susto, nem percebera que Hyoga ainda se encontrava imóvel no sofá com o livro nas mãos, achou melhor ir sozinho e deixa-lo, caso precisasse de ajuda, não exitaria em chamá-lo através de seu cosmo.

Resolveu andar tranqüilamente por entre os corredores para não chamar atenção e ir de encontro ao cosmo tenso que estava sentindo, atravessando uma grande porta sem nem ao menos fazer barulho, não acreditava em que seus olhos viam...

O que será que Saori tanto olha pela janela? – pensava enquanto se encaminhava para perto dela – Não parece ser algo bom, pois ela aparenta estar bastante preocupada...

Chegando cada vez mais perto, Shun pode ter certeza de que Saori realmente estava apreensiva e preocupada, agora só lhe restava saber com o que e o porque.

O que foi Athena? Porque olha tão preocupada pela janela? - pergunta Shun ao se aproximar dela – Tem alguma coisa de errado lá fora? Quer que eu vá averiguar?

Assustando-se com a presença e pergunta de Shun ficou literalmente sem jeito.

Como não pude pressentir ele chegando? – se perguntava mentalmente – O que acabei de cometer foi um erro cruel, e se não fosse o Shun? Certamente eu agora seria um alvo tremendamente fácil...

Se recompondo do susto, Saori se volta para fitar o Shun, tentando esboçar um sorriso nos lábios.

Não – disse Saory enquanto tentava disfarçar o nervosismo e tirar a atenção de Shun da janela, para que este não visse o que acontecia – Eu estava apenas olhando a chuva, venha, vamos descansar, amanhã será um grande dia e não quero meus guerreiros cansados por causa de noites mal dormidas... – disse enquanto puxava Shun em direção aos quartos – Acho que Hyoga sentirá sua falta, é melhor ir se deitar...

Shun ficou ruborizado com o comentário da Deusa, mas sabia que seria impossível esconder-lhe alguma coisa, e assentindo com a cabeça, apenas a seguiu indo para seu quarto, deitar-se bem juntinho com Hyoga na cama grande e espaçosa...

Ao entrar no quarto, Saori voltou a ficar preocupada com Milo e este lhe voltava a memória... Mas como ela poderia ajuda-lo?

Jogando-se na grande e espaçosa cama, pois-se a pensar, não queria que seus tão queridos cavaleiros ficassem doentes ou impossibilitados, eles teriam que estar inteiros para amanhã, para que tudo desse certo.

Com um sorriso nos lábios ainda em sua cama, passou a deixar seu cosmo fluir, indo direto para Milo, envolvendo esse e tomando conta de seu pobre corpo, até o momento exato de deixa-lo são e salvo na casa de seu amigo e amante. No mesmo instante, deixava um leve brilho emanar do corpo de Milo, pois ela sabia que Camus não se encontrava em sua respectiva casa, e assim, de onde ele estivesse, poderia enxergar o pobre grego que se encaminhava para sua casa.

Ao entrar no quarto, um pouco mais aliviado, Shun pode perceber que Hyoga estava inquieto em seu sono no sofá, sabia que o amado estava preocupado com alguma coisa, mas fora tão obediente a ponto de não sair do quarto, para não quebrar as regras. Shun sabia que seu amado era muito responsável e tinha uma educação muito requintada, graças ao tão querido mestre Cristal, que por infelicidade não se encontrava mais ao meio deles, e ao tão amado mestre Camus, que Hyoga o idolatrava e o amava como um pai...

Shun sabia que devia muito a eles, por ter transformado Hyoga no que ele era hoje, um ser amável e carinhoso, sem medo de demonstrar o que sente, apesar de Camus ter apelado, para fazer seu discípulo enxergar o que ele temia ver e assumir...

Aos poucos ia se encaminhando de encontro ao Hyoga, passando a mão levemente naqueles cabelos loiros que tanto gostava de acariciar, e aos poucos foi descendo as mão para o belo rosto de Hyoga, que ao sentir o contado das mãos quentes de Shun em sua pele ligeiramente fria, foi despertando aos poucos, tentando recobrar a consciência e por os pensamentos em ordem.

Shun? – pergunta Hyoga temeroso por ser um sonho – É realmente você? – endireitou-se no sofá, sentando-se de frente para Shun.

Sim, sou eu, quem mais poderia ser? – respondeu Shun com o mais doce sorriso nos lábios, só que no mesmo instante mudou sua feição para um rostinho assustado, ao perceber que dos olhos de Hyoga fios de lágrimas corriam.

Você me assustou... – Hyoga agarrou o corpo do amado para deixa-lo junto ao seu enquanto falava – Quando fechei meu livro, senti algo estranho, e como não o encontrava em lugar nenhum do quarto, achei que havia me deixado, ou que algo de ruim tivesse acontecido com você – apertando ainda mais forte o corpinho de Shun, desabou em lágrimas e soluços compulsivos.

Pensei que iria te perder, assim como quase te perdi nas 12 casas... – afundando mais e mais o rosto no peito de Shun, chorava mais e mais – Não quero nem pensar em ficar longe de você um só instante, já perdi muito tempo, não quero desperdiçar nem mais um instante, quero recompensar você por tudo que me fez, quero recompensa-lo pela minha indelicadeza de antes, quero que saiba... – nesse instante Shun já não podia mais conter as lágrimas por causa das palavras do amado, e com um simples toque, levantou o rosto de Hyoga, pondo-o frente-a-frente ao seu, pousando carinhosamente seu dedo nos doces lábios que tanto amava e desejava.

Não fale... Se você falar, continuará perdendo tempo! – neste instante Shun puxa Hyoga para mais junto de si, e ao invés do dedo, pousa carinhosamente seus lábios junto ao do amado, num beijo suave, cheio de carinho, ternura e amor, que aos poucos foi tomando uma intensidade incrível, deixando seus corpos desejando toques e carícias mais ousados.

Ao acomodarem-se melhor no vasto tapete do quarto, sem nem ao menos pararem o beijo, suas mãos percorriam cada canto do corpo um do outro, em busca de amor, carinho e prazer, para satisfazer desejos que a muito estavam contidos.

Amaram-se na mais pura e verdadeira paixão, ali mesmo no tapete do quarto, com seus corpos ainda exaustos por causa do prazer e da volúpia, se aconchegaram um no corpo do outro, para se entregarem ao sono, já que a manhã seguinte os aguardava...

**Fim**

**Schakal**

**Fevereiro/2006**

----------------------------------------

Essa é uma complementação da fic "Noite de Chuva" espero que gostem...


End file.
